Organization Files: Unchained Memories File 2
by twily2here
Summary: The secret history of Number II: Xigbar.Chapter 2 in a series I've started.


Organization Files: Unchained Memories

File 1: Xigbar

C/Programs/UnseenFiles/Memories/Xigbar

"Phew…" Braig whispered. "These guys are better than I expected…" he added. His best friend, Derek, looked at him annoyingly.

"Stop kidding yourself. For me, I may have some trouble. But for you…" he paused leaning in close. "Come on man…finish this. You're the best paintball player I know… I'm surprised you're not in the army…with your damn sniper eyes… And with two guns at a time! I've…I've NEVER seen that." Braig shrugged, not really seeing what he was going on about.

"Look…I just want a good, clean, and fair game…" Derek nodded a bit. "Yeah…All right." He stood up, gun in hand. _SPLAT_. "Oh man " Derek said. He turned to Braig, who was still kneeling behind their sandbag-made base. Braig couldn't help but chuckle a bit, because there, in the center of Derek's shirt, was the remnants of a yellow paintball.

"You ought to be more careful…" Braig told him, mockingly. Derek scowled at him, crossing his arms.

"Ya think!?" and with that, he walked over to a bench on the side lines and sat down. Braig breathed in slowly, getting ready to reveal himself. He edged to the end of the sandbags, and then suddenly leaped outward, turning towards the other team as he did it. He shot one paintball from each gun in his hand, and both shots hit one of the other team's players square in the chest. As Braig's enemy fell back, he rolled forward behind a tree.

One down…two to go… he said in thought. He looked around the tree, to see one of the two loading a paint grenade. "Not so fast…" he whispered. He held one of his guns up, and using the scope, shot one paintball at the paint grenade itself. When it hit, it exploded in the enemy's face. Braig went back behind the tree again, grinning.

Now all that was left was the enemy team's captain. He, naturally, was the most skilled on their team. Braig knew it was now or never. In a moment, he bolted out from behind the tree, shooting fiercely at his opponent. The opponent was shooting at the same rate, intent on avenging his team. Braig dove behind a barrel, just barely dodging one of the flying paint-filled bullets. Okay Braig…Now what…he's gonna shoot you as soon as you pop outs so…What can stop him from doing that? he ran through all his options, then grinned when he came across one idea. "That could work…"

He jumped out from his safe haven, and raised his left gun to his chest. He turned it so the side was pointing outward. Now, using it like a shield, he blocked every shot fire at him, and began running in close. When he got to the enemy's base, he tossed the shield-gun at the enemy, confusing him. He hopped up onto their sandbags, and while in the air, shot downward at the last standing enemy. It shot him right in the face, and he fell to the ground, stunned. Braig landed next to him, victorious. "Oh…wow...it worked .." he said, surprised that the kamikaze attack really worked.

Derek's jaw dropped.

"How the hell…Never mind " he said, not even wanting to think about it. Braig walked over, and shrugged.

"What?" Derek just shook his head, but couldn't help but smile.

"You're insane man…" Braig grinned.

"Can't help what I am I guess…" And with that, the two began walking away from the field. When the two finally exited the forest that they had been playing in, they waved to each other and started walking back to their respective houses.

As Braig turned a corner, he suddenly stopped. Their, swirling in front of him, was a dark colored portal, that seemed to strike fear into his body. As he watched, a man stepped out of it's dark depths. He had long silver hair, tanned skin, and was wearing some sort of multi-colored overcoat. In the middle of the suit was a symbol in the shape of a heart. Braig took a step back.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"I…am Ansem!" he said, raising his hands. Everything about Ansem seemed evil and dark. His smile, his eyes, the way looked, moved, and the way he spoke.

"And what do you want…Ansem?" Braig asked. Ansem stifled a small smile. "Why…I want you…" Braig almost barfed.

"Look man… I don't know who you are…or what crazy world you live in but…" he paused, and whispered in a low tone. "I'm not like that..." Ansem ignored his smart remark.

"I saw the way you were shooting earlier…you have quite a gift…" Braig was finally connecting the dots.

"Are you a paintball scout? Are you looking for new amateur's to become pros?" he asked Ansem. Ansem shook his head.

"No…I'm here to recruit you for something much more important." Braig raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just why do you want me?" Ansem smiled wickedly again.

"I could use someone of your...talents. I believe, with your help… I can accomplish my goals more quickly." Braig laughed a bit.

"And why would I help you?" Ansem crossed his arms.

"Well… I don't think you have a choice."

Braig stifled another grin. "We'll see about that…" he pulled out his twin paintball guns. "I'll shoot. Leave or your dead." Ansem laughed.

"You must think I am an idiot. Those are not real weapons…" and suddenly a small dark energy ball appeared in Ansem's left hand. He flicked his wrist at him, and his struck him hard, causing him to fly back. He slammed against a trash can, and screamed in pain. Then, Ansem created one more tiny energy ball that floated on his finger. "When I'm done with you, you'll only need one eye to aim so…" the small, marble sized energy ball shot out, and cut through Braig's right eye, and out the other side of his head.

Braig couldn't explain what he felt. Blood was pouring out of his eye socket, and darkness began swirling around him. It was horrific, and yet overwhelming as well. He sepperated into a small Heartless, and a second version of himself. His other half looked down at his Shadow creature, and suddenly a gun of some sort appeared in his left hand. He shot the Shadow and it disappeared. Ansem was awestruck.

"What…?! You've changed!" Braig raised his left eyebrow at him.

"Yep. I suppose so…and now I'll take my leave…" he said, his hollow right eye socket full of endless darkness. He turned around, and a dark portal appeared. "If we cross paths again, call me…Xigbar. None of that Braig crap anymore…" and with that he stepped into the portal, and left Ansem alone.


End file.
